


A Bit of Late Night Fun

by Loboapache



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gaming, Sweet, They play games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loboapache/pseuds/Loboapache
Summary: It's Winter Break! Diana is out on her nightly patrols, Until she hears commotion! Could it be Trouble? Is someone Hurt?!





	A Bit of Late Night Fun

Winter break was in full swing this week at Luna Nova. With classes canceled a majority of the students had left to visit family, friends, or simply used this time as an excuse to leave the academy for a bit and get some fresh air. Even most of the professors had gone missing for a few days, whether to deal with personal

Diana, however, felt that this was the perfect time to spend at the school she loved so much. The den of voices, laughing, and shouting still echoed through the empty halls as she walked through on her nightly patrol. As she walked she allowed her mind to wonder to the previous year or so. The Samhain festival, reviving the magic of the world, all the new friends, and most importantly Akko. The walking disaster that had invaded the school, upturned decades of tradition and set thinking, and somehow became the best of all the modern day witches. 

She sighed to herself as she passed the library’s doors. Her mind often turned to the brunette when she had time to think, often times when she didn’t. So much had changed in her life and so quickly it was hard to keep up now. She had friends outside of Hannah and Barbara again. Barely a day went by without someone running up to her and gleefully speaking to her about some benign event or another. It all felt right to her again. It felt like she had a place. Diana leaned against the wall of the hallway she had begun wondering down. Her mind filling with the experiences and the joy of them warming her far deeper then any fire could have possibly done on this cold winter night. She heard it then, a distant skreek echoing in the academy.

Pulling her wand swiftly from her belt, the blonde pushed away the thoughts that had filled her mind so completely. It was time to do some work. She moved cautiously until her heard a second scream that was closely followed by a third, at which point she dropped caution for speed and began sprinting through the halls (a part deep inside herself scolded her for being around Akko so much to allow her rashness to seep into her own actions). As Diana heard the fourth scream she stopped in front of the door from which it had originated. It was one of the dorm rooms, so steeling herself, she placed her hand on the door and slowly pushed it open, wand out at the ready and spell focused in her mind ready to cast.

As the door slide open, a blue glow shone through illuminating the room. Cushions and mattresses were pulled from their frames, food and personal effects were scattered around haphazardly. Then she heard it, a voice cursing in a language that Diana partially recognized. Following the sound to it’s source she found a human sized bundle of blankets laying in front of a strange silver box, a screen (that reminded Diana a little too much of the one’s the Croix used) projected from it with the red, bloody letters, “You Died” scrawled across it. She gasped, raising her wand and preparing a spell to destroy the box and it’s, obviously malicious glow. However her was halted when her gasp drew the attention of the occupant, who’s head snapped to the door to quickly it’s owner grimanced in pain. With a sudden rush, Diana recognized the face even with the sunken and bloodshot eyes then recognizing the room to which she had trespassed.

 

“Diana!” Akko shouted in surprise when she recognized the woman partially hidden by the door. “Why are you here?!”

 

Taken aback by the sudden realization and still confused by the message from the strange box, Diana brought her wand to bare again against the creation, “Akko, leave this to me! Don’t move or you might provoke it!”

 

The confusion on Akko’s face became clearer as she pulled a small camping lantern from her bundle of blankets and flicked it on, mixing it’s clear light with the glow of the screen. Her eyes darting between the wand at what seemed to be the target of her friend’s ire. The Japanese girl the doubled over in laughter as it hit her, barely raising an arm to point at Diana and gasping out, “That’s just a Game Box!” Before falling back onto one of the mattresses guffawing. 

It took several minutes before Akko could speak again, even then her words were often mixed in with giggles. She explained that it was something Constance had given her as a gift (though Diana believed it may have been more a distraction to keep her out of the small woman’s workshop). 

“Why are you up Akko? It is well past curfew and even if we’re currently on break you do need your rest.” Diana scolded when the explanation was done. She still eyed the box suspiciously as another round of strange sound and music came from it. “More importantly, why is that machine threatening to kill you?”

 

Akko huffed in annoyance, her posture slumped as she withdrew a small device from her blankets, “I’ve been trying to beat this level! It’s so hard. Constance said that I should come and see them once I had finished this game, but it keeps killing me and I can’t figure out how to kill this boss!” She points the the screen again and then hits one of the button of the device. The screen changed to show a small armored figure, standing up from a campfire. “I will go to bed once I beat this boss, I swear!”

 

Diana sighed again, the one thing she’s learned above all else is to never try to dissuade her friend from something she set her mind to, however.. “I will stay here until you beat it to make sure you actually do go to sleep once you beat it, but if it takes too long I’ll put you to bed anyways.” Akko grunted something of an acknowledgement to her, her focus completely on the screen in a seemingly familiar stance. She watched the fighter dance around other’s swinging swords or axes for a time before she began to correlate the moves the the movements that Akko was doing with her thumbs on the device she held. Diana was truly impressed at the coordination and problem solving skills that each move and dodge seem to need from her brunette friend, until she stepped through a doorway covered in mist, revealing a knight nearly six times the tiny fighter’s size. Within seconds Akko’s tiny fighter had been struck across the arena that seemed to be the knight’s home and a few seconds more before the now familiar sound and the red “You Died” screen appeared again. Then another familiar scream of frustration and a string of, what seemed to be, curses come from her bundled friend. “Well the screaming makes sense now.” She mumbled under her breath before realizing that Akko held the device to her.

“Here.” The brunette mumbled, “It’s only fair when playing with a friend to trade off between deaths.”

“All you’re doing is stretching out your time. I’ve never played before and would be terrible.” Diana answered. Akko’s face looked up from the screen, her eyes watering slightly from the focus of the last few minutes giving her such a pitiful look that it caused a wrenching feeling in Diana’s chest to say no. “Fine. I will try, but please do not make fun of me if I am not as good as you are. This is my first time after all.” She sat down, moving a few cushions to make a makeshift chair.  
Akko shifted over to give her friend more room, “The game is hard. So I’ll let you go a few deaths just so you can get comfortable at it.” She said with a hint of pride in her own skill slipping into her voice.

Noting the slight change in tone, Diana simply nodded and looked at the device in her hand. “So, I use this to move..? Ah! Yes and this one does… Interesting.. And then I.. Excellent. I think I understand it now.” Her fingers moving slowly as they grew accustomed to the strange movements as Akko’s little fighter appeared back at the campfire, now under her control. She moved the figure, attempting to mimic Akko’s style… Then with a frustrated harumph as one of the minions that Akko had easily dispatched destroyed her little fighter, but she saw.. Something Diana wasn’t sure what but she hunched her shoulders and leaned into the screen slightly. The girl beside her twittered that “You’re already turning into a gamer. Took at that stance!”, but she focused on her next life and made it much farther in the level before her fighter died. Watching the little character move to her inputs she had her epiphany, “It’s just a puzzle isn’t it.” Her voice coming out barely above a breath as a smile spread across her face she handed the controller back to her companion. “It’s only fair. I think I’ve got it enough to trade between deaths.”

Akko eyed her skeptically, then shrugged as she took the controller back and pushing on through the level making it through the areas that Diana had lost at with easy but ending her run nearly as soon as she fought the boss.

All through this Diana watched Akko’s progress, the way the enemies moved, the weapons worked and the way, and most importantly she watched as Akko died. When the controller passed into her hands, she knew what she needed to achieve her end. Watching the puzzle unfold before her hands, the movement of her little fighter was simply the turn of a rubix cube. She made it past her previous walls and got all the way to Akko’s little boss room. Diana took a deep breath before hitting the input to walk in. The battle began almost immediately, as it had during Akko’s turn, but she was ready and had watched the way it had played out. She heard the sharp intake of breath from beside her as she narrowly avoided the attack that kept ending Akko’s reign. It was what she was waiting for and attacked. Moments later the boss lay dead at her fighter’s feet and she turned to her friend. 

“So. It’s time for you to go to bed.” Diana’s mouth quirked as she fought down a proud smile.

“That’s not… No! How can you be good at this too!” Akko cried as she stared at the screen in utter shock. “That must have been.. No way! You got lucky.” Her sunken eyes turned to lock with Diana’s. “No way.”

Diana’s pride prickled at having her hard won victory written down as simple beginner’s luck and she turned back to the screen, controller still in hand. “Fine then. I’ll kill the next boss, too. Then we’ll both go to bed.”

Many hours later the door creaked open as Lotte and Sucy stuck their head into their shared room, flanked by Hannah and Barbara who had hunted them down declaring that “If Diana is missing. Akko has something to do with it.”  Inside the room they saw two figures, surrounded by a mayhem of cushions, food and drinks, slumped against each other. Their hands sharing sides of the small controller as they snored peacefully to themselves. The screen of the Game Box frozen in a with two bright, gold words on the screen. “You Lived.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually roughly on a true story, between a friend of mine and myself getting competitive over Dark Souls. That combined with Tumblr user's skrtttt-6 prompt created this! I hope you enjoyed


End file.
